Much 'ado about nothing
by peaches97
Summary: My first story go easy on me constructive criticism please Justin Bieber and Sarah Phillips hate each other they argue with each other at every chance they get could that turn into something? could things get in the way? i don't have a clue on the rating
1. Chapter 1

_**'Much 'ado about nothing'**_

_**Characters:**_

_** justin bieber (17 years old)**_

_** Sarah Phillips (17 years)**_

_**Pattie Mallette (justin's mother) **_

_**Jane Phillips (Sarah's mother)**_

_** Jack Phillips (Sarah's dad)**_

_** Izzie Phillips (Sarah's sister 15 years old)**_

_** Justin's friends**_

_** Ryan butler (17 years old)**_

_** Chaz somers (17 years old)**_

_** Christian Beadles (17 years old)**_

_** Sarah's friends**_

_** Rachel Murphy (17 years old)**_

_** Taylor wear (17 years old)**_

_** Caitlin beadles (17 years old)**_

**_Tom smith (17 years old)_**

_** I don't own justin, pattie, ryan, chaz, christian or caitlin sadly...**_

_** On with the story...**_

_** My alarm clock screamed in my ear, waking me from a dream, a dream I wished to be true, me singing on a stage in front of thousands of fans singing the words back to me. But of course that would never happen in a million years. I dragged myself out of bed picked out my clothes for the day and jumped into the shower. Today was the day I dreaded, me and my family were meeting Pattie and Justin, and if your wondering which Justin? Yes it is Justin Bieber. And I guess now is good time to intoduce myself, I'm called Sarah Phillips I'm 17 years old and I have brown hair, brown eyes, average height and all the rest of it... I know your probably thinking why the hell isn't she jumping up and down and fainting at the mention of his you ask? Well let me start the very long list as to why I don't like him: he's self-centred, big headed, ugly and don't even get me started on the hair. I love Pattie don't get me wrong she's like a 2nd mother to me, but It's him he's just so...annoying! They have just moved into town, so they are coming over to our house to have a meal, my mum is making me wear dress, seriously? she's probably trying to get me to impress Justin ha! Hell will freeze over before that happens. Anyway they were coming over around 5ish we were having dinner at 7 knowing my luck they'd probably make me sit next to him at the dinner. I mean seriously they should know by now that hell is going to break loose! I was just going to wear casual clothes for now, leggings and a top but I HAVE to put the dress on for dinner note: I have emphasised the word 'HAVE' I love the dress and the colour of it (it's purple by the way) but I don't see why I have to dress up it's dinner for god sakes. It's around 12:30 now I better go and get some breakfast now, well considering the time, it'll be lunch. I trudged down stairs and greeted my mam. "Hi mam." "hello dear, are you excited about tonight?" "Ecstatic!" I replied sarcastically. "There is no need to be sarcastic honey, you should lay off him a bit." She knew this would start me off with another rant. "Me! Me! It's him! He's the one that is always coming over to me with his so called witty remarks, I just fight back twice as bad." I said with a smug smile, "Any ways he shouldn't be so self-centred!" I think she'd had stopped listening by now, oh well "just be ready by 5." "okay, but don't blame me for the inevitable." I grabbed some bread and put in the toaster. **_

_**(Justin's POV)**_

_** Today was the day I'd been waiting for, I was going to meet Sarah again, I couldn't wait. Note the sarcasm, well it won't be all that bad I do have a lot of new things to say to her I've been thinking on for quite a while now, she'll have no chance in hell of thinking something up as good as some of the things I'm going to say. She's usually quite good and quick with her remarks, but not this time, not after what I'm going to say. She'll be too shocked to speak. In this moment in time I'm off shopping with my mam, Pattie. She wants me to buy something nice to wear tonight, this made me laugh it's just dinner. "mum why are we shopping for tonight, it's just dinner, not a wedding, and we are probably going to be attacked by hundreds of screaming girls, it's not worth it." I love my fans but I just can't be bothered with the screaming bit of it right now. "justin, you need to look nice we haven't seen the Phillips family in ages, you remember how close we were to them?" "mum 1. it's only been 6 months and 2. we are still close, well except me and Sarah." "Oh stop whining, it's not going to kill you." She said. "It might." I mumbled This is going to be great...such fun!**_

_**We finally finished shopping, I ended up buying a nice white dress shirt, with black skinny jeans and black supras they were so cool because they were shiny! We'd spent about 3 and a half hours in the shopping centre apparently, i didn't even realise, we had to get back home then get ready then go straight to the Phillips' house. By the time we got into our house it was 4 O'clock so I could take a shower then get ready...**_

_**After i got out the shower I went into my bedroom and quickly got changed and did my hair. My mam then called me downstairs**_

**_"Justin I know we are early, but they wont mind, we are just 30 minutes early we'll surprise them!"_**

**_"Okay mam."_**

**_Here goes nothing..._**

**_(Sarah's POV)_**

**_(when she starts to get ready for dinner)_**

**_It's now 4:30 so I have half an hour to get ready, great! bags of time! (note the sarcasm) I put some music on and jumped into the shower, I sang pretty loud actually, they won't be able to hear above the shower noise. I heard my bedroom door open, it will probably be my mam coming to check on me, so i just kept on singing._**

**_(Justin's POV) _**

**_We were now at the Phillips house, we did surprise them, they didn't expect us yet, we all said hello and hugged each other, I did notice that Sarah wasn't there to say hello to, awww I couldn't have a go at her yet, well i better go and find her, lets try her room. I walked to her room she wasn't there hmmmm, where could she be, I was about to leave when I heard some music and a sweet voice coming from the En suit, she must be in there, I sat down on her bed and waited._**


	2. Chapter 2

'Much 'ado about nothing'

I would like to say thank you to my first ever reviewer: AyeeTerrie much appreciated.

1 thing I really don't know how long my chapters are going to be each time, I just write them until I'm satisfied and happy with the chapter. But I will try and get the chapters at a reasonable length each other, and I don't know when I'm going to update each time, I'll probably know more towards the time of updating and if I've got any ideas. Okay I think that's all I'll shut up and get on with it.

Once again I do not own Justin, Pattie, Ryan, Chaz, Christian or Caitlin sadly...

On with the story...

_**Chapter 2**_

I waited for about 10 minutes but I didn't mind, I was listening to that beautiful voice, I couldn't believe it was her, that amazing voice, I could listen to it for hours, I was very much into her voice, I didn't hear her stop singing, let alone the shower stop. She walked out of the En suite in just a towel, her hair dripping wet. Oh, Wow!

She must've got a shock to see me sitting on her bed. Woops!

Sarah's (POV)

I turned off the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body, oh I left my dress in my room. I opened the door, I was shocked to find Justin sitting on my bed looking dazed. What's he doing in my room!

"JUSTIN!" I shouted.

He jumped up from the bed and out of his daze.

"What are you doing in my room!"

"W-well I was looking for you..." He was struggling for words. I started tapping my foot.

"And now I found you!" He said with a smug smile creeping onto his face. Back to his normal self. Great.

"Well done smart ass, of course you've found me!"

"Oh here we go." He said. He sounded exasperated. A smile then appeared on his lips "Was that you singing in there?" He said pointing to the En suite. Oh no. He heard! That must have been him coming through the door! Oh damn!

Oh he knew fine well, he just wanted to rub it in, rub in how rubbish I was. I could tell he knew by the smug smile playing on his lips.

Justin's (POV)

She looked both shocked and surprised. Hah!

"You heard that?" She said reluctantly.

"I sure did!" I smiled back.

"It was very good. I was surprised, I didn't know you could sing, I hate to admit it but it was beautiful."

Sarah's (POV)

Woah! What did he just say. Beautiful? No way, a smile crept across my face.

"Wow first compliment of the century, that's a first I'm honoured, thanks."

"Hey, don't get used to it."

I quickly realised I still just had my towel on, I was starting to get cold and shiver.

"I should probably start to get changed..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah."

He walked to the door, but stopped in the door-way.

"Hey, Phillips, great singing, shame about the face!"

Right that's it! I ran towards him and slapped him up-side the head, that'll get him moving fast. He quickly ran out of my room.

"I wish I could say the same about your singing!" I shouted down the hall. I heard him laugh from the stairs. Jackass.

I put my purple dress on and curled my hair quickly and put on some black pumps. I walked downstairs to see everyone sitting on the 2 sofas. Pattie was talking to my mam and dad and Justin was talking to my little sister, well she isn't little she is 15 but to me she is little!

Everyone turned to look at me, I blushed.

"Oh honey you look beautiful." My mam said happily.

"Thanks mam."

Justin's (POV)

I heard what must have been Sarah coming down the stairs while I was talking to her sister, izzy, I looked up from izzy. To see Sarah.

"Woah" I said in amazement. I tried to keep my mouth shut. As much as I hated Sarah, she did look really pretty in that purple dress with her beautiful brown hair curled. She did suit the colour purple. She walked towards me and leaned in getting closer and closer to my face, she moved her lips close to my ear. I could feel her hot breathe tickle my ear, she then whispered.

"what did you say before Justin? I think it was something like 'great singing, shame about the face'? Would you like to rephrase that?" She questioned. I gulped. Hard.

"maybe." I whisper-murmered (I don't know if that is a word, lol)

"Oh and by the way, shut your mouth, flies might get in." She stood back up straight, she had a smirk on her face. Damn! This is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Justin, Pattie, Ryan, Chaz, Christian or Caitlin. Also I don't own the song 'Fix a heart. By Demi Lovato.' lets just pretend that Sarah wrote the song.

(Sarah's POV)

My mam said dinner would be ready in about 20 minutes, I may as well watch some T.V while I wait. There was only 1 seat left on the sofa. Next to Justin. Great. A thought cam to my head.

" Hey mam, what are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti bolignaise." She and Pattie shouted from the kitchen.

"Yesss!" Me and Justin said simultaneously. We both looked at each other, I shrugged it off and looked back at the T.v but in the corner of my eye I could see Justin still looking at me. I smirked and kept my eyes on the T.V and said "Do you want a photo it would last longer." I looked up at him to see him avert his eyes quickly and blush.

"Awww!" I said sarcastically. That just made him blush even more.

(Justin POV)

Oh god she saw me looking! Okay, right I have to change the subject.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

She looks up into my eyes, she has beautiful brown eyes. Wow. But her voice brought me back to reality.

"Justin? Did you not listen to anything I just said?"

"Oh, um yeah, sure?" My response came out as a question. Smooth Bieber smooth.

"Liar, I said we are watching friends, the episode where they all go to London for Ross and Emily's wedding, and Rachel tries to stop them." She explained.

"Oh I love that episode." I said excitedly.

"same." She smiled at me. That smile...

Soon enough dinner was ready, we all sat down, I was seated next to Sarah and my mam. We all started eating. I did love spaghetti! We all started conversations.

Jack started talking to me (Sarah's dad.)

"So Justin how is your music career going so far?" He questioned.

"It's going great so far thank you for asking." I smiled at him.

"Any new songs in the making?"

"Well nothing written down on paper for definite yet, but I do feel something coming along in my head,"

"Show off." I heard Sarah mutter. I chuckled. The rest of dinner passed with little conversations nothing major. Sarah stood from her seat.

"May I be excused?" She asked politely.

"Yes you may." I said, lightly chuckling.

"I wasn't asking you, jackass." She whispered angrily at me, I just smirked.

"Yes you may." Her mam replied.

She tucked in her chair, and then dragged me from my chair.

"Thank you for the food!" I said hastily, before I got dragged down to the basement by Sarah.

"I hope your not going to kill me, I don't think my beliebers will take a liking to you if you do." I said smiling, but with some amount of truth.

"No silly, I was going to show you something. You were talking about writing songs before, I've wrote one." That surprised me. She flicked a switch on and the room filled with light, and in the corner there was quite a big object with a cover over it. She walked over to it and took off the cover revealing a white piano.

"Wow." I said with admiration. She sat down patting the seat next to her, obviously a place where I can sit.

"Right, I've written this song, it's the first song I've ever written so go easy on me." she said looking straight at me.

"Okay."

Her hands glided across the piano keys beautifully and then she started singing...

(song lyrics) It's probably what's best for you I only want the best for you and if I'm not the best then you're stuck  
>I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind like you're pouring salt in my cuts<br>And I just ran out of band aids I don't even know where to start cause you can bandage the damage you never really can fix a heart

Even now I know what's wrong how could I be so sure if you never say what you feel, feel  
>I must have held you hand so tight you didn't have the will to fight I guess you needed more time to heal<br>Baby I just ran out of band aids I don't even know where to start cause you can bandage the damage you never really can fix a heart

ohhh ohhh...yeah ohhh..yeah

You must be a miracle workers wearing up and down you can fix what's been broken yeah please don't get my hopes up no no baby tell me how could you be so cruel  
>It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts<p>

Baby I just ran out of band aids I don't even know where to start cause you can bandage the damage you never really can fix a heart  
>Baby I just ran out of band aids don't even know where to start cause you can bandage the damage you never really can fix a heart oh no no no you never really can fix a heart oh no no no you never really can fix a heart<br>oh hoo ohhh oh hoo yeah ohhh ohh ho oh oh oh

You never really can fix my heart... 

She finished the last note perfectly. I just sat there and stared at her for about 5 minutes, she stood up sharply.

"It's okay Justin, you don't have to make up excuses for me, you don't have to be nice. We've done the exact opposite for the past 17 years." She said her voice full of hurt. Keeping her head down looking at the floor. It looked like she was about to burst into tears. I stood up from the stool and walked over to her, I took hold of her hands gently in one of mine, and raised my other hand to her chin, to bring her eyes up to mine.

"Hey, shh, shh what are you talking about? That was amazing, that was the best song I've ever heard, well apart from my songs." I joked, we both laughed.

"There's that beautiful smile." I said. She looked up into my eyes.

"And that voice ," I paused. " Is out of this world." I said softly and sincerely, looking deep into her eyes.

"Thanks Justin." she smiled up at me. She came closer, and gave me a bear hug. She then put her head on my chest.

"Any time." I sighed.

(Sarah's POV)

He really does care...


	4. Authors note

_**Authors note**_

_sorry, if you thought this was another chapter. i just wanted to say I'm not getting very many reviews, i'm proud of this story and i think it's going very well, and I have loads of ideas for the chapters to come but if I'm not getting reviews or even just people reading it then I'm going to have to stop writing this because i don't want to be thinking this is going somewhere when it's really not,_

_Thankyou._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own everything in this story except, justin, pattie, christian, chaz and ryan.

On with the story...

Sarah's POV

after I sang to justin we went back to the living room and we shared a sofa, I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I just needed to relax... I didn't hate justin as much now, I mean maybe I could live with his flippy hair and I could probably cope with his great voice. Who am I kidding I love his voice!

I was starting to get tired, but I could still hear people's conversations. I could hear my mam talking to pattie behind me in the kitchen.

"We should get going jane, it's 11:00 o'clock."

"Oh it's fine you can stay here, it looks like justin and sarah are asleep anyway." I could imagine them looking at us now.

"Aww they are so cute." Pattie said. But that's all I heard, my eyes fluttered closed, and I welcomed the blackness of sleep...

When I woke up I felt two strong arms around my waist, and something leaning on my head. I looked up to find justin asleep with his head on mine and his arms around my waist, I blushed. All of a sudden last night flooded back to me, I stretched my arms and back out, because I'd been in a sitting position all night, that must have woken justin up.

"Morning." he said sleepily. I don't know why but he had a smug smile on his lips.

"what's the smile for?" I questioned. He chuckled lightly.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I woke up in the middle of the night and you started talking in your sleep..." he paused, looking smug.

"Oh, and...?" I encouraged him.

"You were talking about me." he finished. Oh God.

"what did I say?" I gulped, loudly. He noticed. I wanted to know what I said, but at the same time I didn't.

"Well you said my name a couple of times...how amazing I am...and how handsome I am." Right that must be lie I'd never say that, right?

"Seriously?" I asked.

"well no...minus the how amazing and handsome bit, BUT! You did say my name a couple of times." he said triumphantly.

"Thought so." I said blushing. Even though I didn't say all that other stuff it still was embarrassing.

"Someone was dreaming about me!" he sung, he did have a great voice even when he wasn't trying.

"shut up." I murmured. "what time is it?" I asked. He got his phone out and checked the time.

"9:30 am." he said. I got up from the sofa and looked into the kitchen and everyone was already there having breakfast, so I just picked out cereal. Justin came and sat on the stool next to me.

"morning." everyone said, looking at us, smiling.

"morning we both replied.

"So what are you doing today?" justin asked me.

" I don't know, if you want we can go down to the skate park, we could bring some friends. It is a nice day for once." I said.

"yeah sure. I need to go home though, to get ready. But when I get back here at about 10:30, I'll bring ryan, chaz and christian." he explained.

Everyone had finished their breakfast by now, my sister and dad went off and did different things, me justin, pattie and my mam stood around the island in the kitchen.

"mam, are we going?" justin said.

"Bye jane, thanks for letting us stay." justin and pattie.

"it was no problem, i'll see you later."

"bye!" I shouted down the hall.

"so where are you today?" my mam asked me.

"I'm going to the skate park with justin, some of his friends and some of my friends." I smiled.

"okay."

"I'm going upstairs to get changed!" I shouted half way up the stairs.

I walked into my room and picked some clothes out. It was a nice sunny, warm day outside. May as well enjoy it. I put shorts on , a purple top on and my purple converse, I bet you can tell I like the colour purple, well you are correct. I don't want to have my hair down if it is going to be really hot outside, so i'll just put it in a loose pony tail. I checked the time 10:00 am, half an hour to wait. I better call my friends and tell them to come over. I'll ring caitlin first...

ring...ring...ring...rin-

"hey sarah."

"hey, I was wondering, do you want to come down to mine, I was planning on doing something today."

"yeah, sure i'll be over in 10."

I quickly rang Taylor, Tom and Rachel, telling them the same thing, they said they would all be over in 10 minutes as well. I quickly checked my facebook and twitter on the computer, I checked the clock 10:30 am, I turned off the computer and walked downstairs. And as if on cue, justin, ry, chaz, christian, rachel, tom, and taylor walked through the door.

"right on time!" I exclaimed.

They all looked to me walking down the stairs. All the boy had skateboards. I hugged them all saying hello, well not to justin because i'd seen him earlier.

"right are we going then?" I asked. Everyone responded with a yes

"mam, i'm going to the park!" I shouted through the house.

"okay" I heard heard her respond. We all walked to the park having little conversations, I started having one with rachel, caitlin and taylor.

"hey, sarah you don't seem to be arguing with justin anymore, you look like you're being nice to eachother?" they questioned me.

"well, he's not that bad i've gotten used to him." I smiled. They noticed I was very happy.

"ooooohh! You like him!" they whispered to me."

"No!" I whispered back, shocked. They just raised their eyebrows. I just shrugged it off.

When we got to the park it was surprisingly empty. Me, taylor, rachel, tom and caitlin sat on one of the ramps, I leaned back on to my elbows.

"you know, i've always wanted to learn how to skateboard properly." I said looking over to justin, christian, ry and chaz enviously.

"really?" tom said, sounding surprised "i'll teach you if you want." he continued.

"okay." I said, sliding down the ramp, tom following with his skateboard.

"right what you need to do is this, stand on the skateboard, legs shoulder width apart, don't worry you won't fall, I'll keep a hold of your waist." I felt his hands keep a hold of my waist, protectively, he pushed me along, making the skateboard move, I let out a little squeal, well maybe it was louder than I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw justin look up from his skateboard.

JUSTIN'S POV

I was riding on my skateboard doing some tricks with christian, ryan and chaz when I heard a pretty loud squeal, looking up, thinking it might be a fan, but it wasn't I looked over to sarah, she was on a skateboard going very slow, but that boy, tom one of her friends, had his hands on her waist, what was he doing? I'd subconsciously started walking over to them, to find out why he had his hands on my sarah. Wait what, my sarah?


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I do not own justin blah blah blah! :)

on with the story.

Justin's pov

I walked over to sarah and him, getting closer I noticed sarah noticed what I was doing.

"hi justin..." she said but I wasn't listening, I was focused on tom, I took hold of his shirt and rammed him into the nearest tree.

"woah! What the fuck man!" he said sounding pissed.

"what do you think your doing with sarah?" I shouted in his face.

"woah, woah! Justin what are you doing?" sarah shouted, grabbing my body and pulling me back off of tom.

"well i'm hunky-dory, how are you?" I said sarcastically.

"what was he doing to you?" I asked her softly, so no one could hear us. By now all our friends had surrounded us by now.

"he was teaching me how to skateboard." she told me loudly.

"but you screamed." I said, determined to find out why.

"yes because I got a fright!" she said like I was mad.

All of it fit together like a puzzle piece.

"ohhhhh..." I said quietly.

"yes, ohhh." she said.

"someone's jealous!" she sung.

"atleast I don't talk about a certain someone in my sleep." I mumbled. She hit me for that.

"apologise to him." she said sternly looking straight at me.

"fine." I mumbled. I turned to face tom.

"hey sorry man, total misunderstanding, forgiven?" I said sincerely, he was nice, but I've to have a bit of hate for the guy, he had hands all over my sarah. I've got to quit saying that!

"it's no problem, i'm fin, it was just a bit of a shick that's all." he said understanding. I turned to sarah, who looked happy.

"you any good at skateboarding?" I asked her.

"well I was getting somewhere, but someone interrupted me." she said chuckling. We spent a bit more time on the skateboards but then I saw caitlin, rachel, tom, and taylor talking to christian, ry and chaz.

Sarah's pov

all of a sudden I saw everyone, well except me and justin stand up.

"i've just remembered that my mam..." she paused thinking "needed my to clean my room." taylor said.

"yeah, we all need to help her..." everyone else said.

"eh." me and justin said, confused. That is so not true she never tidies her room, and why the hell would she need 6 other people help her tidy her room, well like I said it was MESSY! But thats not the point, she up to something. She started to walk to the exit of the park with the others.

"taylor!" I shouted. She just winked at me. Right that's it, i'm going to pummel her when I get home!

Once they were out of sight justin started talking.

"so what do you want to do?" he asked.

I started walking towards the swings to sit down, he followed.

"We could play 20 questions?" I asked I didn't know that much about him. He agreed.


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

Chapter 6 – part 1

I don't own anything...

justin's pov

"okay, lets start with the basics, full name?" she just looked at me with a questioning look.

"just answer it." I said.

"fine, sarah elizabeth phillips." she said.

"aww, thats nice. If you could go anywhere where would you go?" I asked.

"probably go all around america and canada." she said looking off into space and sighing. Hmmm I thought.

"if you could date anyone, who would it be?" I said curiously.

"i would probably date JB." she said smiling. Wait hold up. I started to smile so big that I thought my face would crack in two.

"not you! JB from JLS, pfftt! You? Seriously well I do admit I don't really want to date him, I just wanted to see your reaction." she smiled, while my smile dropped.

"awww poor justin thought I would date him over everyone else in the world?" she said looking at me.

"well no it was just a shock, that's all." I said quietly.

"yeah right, you smile like a million watts when you get shocked, riiiggghtt...i would probably date bruno mars or aaron johnson when he was younger, he was gorgeous when he was younger!"

"oooh It's all about the looks then? Well I would win hands down there!" I said jokingly. She just laughed.

"okay then, do I look better with this hair?" I said, I did have my famous 'flippy' hair, well it still is 'fippy' but not as much as it was.

"well..." she said standing up and coming towards me, she ran her hands through my hair.

Sarah's pov.

I walked over to justin, ran my hands through his hair, it's soft i'll give him that.

"yeah I like your hair now better." I said smiling.

"yesss!" he said, I laughed at that. He flipped his hair back into place.

"oh do you have something in your eye?" I asked sarcastically.

"haha funny." we both laughed.

"sorry, i've always wanted to say that to you." I said truthfully.

Justin's pov

"right this is my 5th question... how many boyfriends have you had?" I asked curiously.

"um...1..." she dropped he head to look at the floor. I frowned.

"what's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

"does that count as a question?" she said looking up into my eyes.

"if you want it to be." I said softly looking into her eyes. She nodded yes, it was a question.

"well, my ex boyfriend wasn't very...nice after a couple of weeks of dating me, he..." she struggled with her words. " he used to hit me, but I was finally fed up of him, I told taylor and she called the police, he was arrested, apparently he had already been convicted 3 times before...he didn't even tell obviously... but the first few he was so nice and sweet, he only really left one scar..." she lifted up the side of her top a little bit to reveal a long pink scar on her hip. I lifted my hand to trail my finger over it.

"sarah..." I was silent for a minute. "why didn't you tell me?" I asked shocked.

"well we didn't exactly like each other then and you were on tour and building your career up." she said looking at her scar. She pulled her top back down to cover the scar up. I hated him, whoever did this...how could you hurt someone so innocent like sarah?

"what was his name?" I asked.

"umm...james scott." she whispered softly. I started to smile, thinking of an Idea.

"i'm going to keep my last 3 questions to ask at another time." I said smiling mischeviously.

"okay, i'll ask mine tomorrow." she said smiling. It was starting to rain now, so much for great weather.

"so much for great weather." sarah said reading my mind. I stood up from the swing.i started to walk to the exit with sarah, we were walking home, when we passed a big open field, with beautiful wild flowers everywhere.

I walked in to the field, grabbing her hand, pulling her with me. I got in to the middle of the field, stood her facing and looking at me. It was still pouring down with rain, we were getting soaked.

"question 7, can you dance?" I said smiling broadly.

"there's no music though," she said confused.

"it never usually stops me." I pulled her hands around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist. She started to smile, she put her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"thanks justin." she said, I could imagine her smiling.

Sarah's pov:

we were getting soaked but I didn't care, I was with justin.

Justin's pov:

I didn't have a care in the world, I was with sarah.

3


	8. Chapter 6 part 2!

_**Chapter 6 part 2**_

I don't own justin blah blah...

i'm really sorry for the delay on the story, I was trying to think on where this story is going etc... and thank you for reading this story!

Sarah's POV

We danced, laughed and sang in the rain until our feet hurt and our throats dried up. We were drenched. .bottom. But I didn't care at all. I had no care in the world at this moment in time. But everything good always has to come to an end right?

"we should probably be getting back now..." justin said sadly.

"yeah I guess." I said pulling away, instantly I missed the warmth and how comforting his body was to me. I felt safe when I was with justin. I suddenly started to shiver, I didn't realise how cold it was and how low the temperature outside was, justin noticed that I had started to shiver.

"here take my jacket." he said taking his jacket off, leaving him with only a sweatshirt on.

"justin! You'll freeze!" I said, is he mad!

"i'd rather it be me than you." he said smiling brightly.

"aww, that's so sweet...but so cheesy, hahaa" I finished, he laughed at that aswell. We started to walk along to my house. We walked further and further until we were about 5 minutes away from my house when we saw a group of girls, there about 5 I think.

"it would be just our luck if they were beliebers." I joked. he laughed at that.

"we are about to find out." he said hesitantly looking at them, walking towards them, getting closer and closer. We kept walking until we were about 3 metres away, they noticed us. One girl stopped dead in her tracks. Aw hell!

"there's your answer justin." I said looking at him.

"it's fine don't worry they are just going to ask for autographs." he said smiling. His smile reassured me. They came up to us smiling shyly.

"can we have your autograph justin?" one of the brunette girls asked smiling euphorically. I smiled back happily at them. They then looked at me smiling. They seemed nice.

"sure." he said smiling, I loved how he treated his fans, he'd do anything for them. I thought popped into my head.

"hey, do you guys have a camera or a phone, i'll take a photo if you want. They all looked up to me from justin, smiling.

"sure." they all said handing me 4 phones.

"i'll take 4 photos... there's 1...there's 2...there's 3...and there's 4..." I said smiling handing them their phones back, I saw in the corner of my eye, justin smiling at me.

"thank you!" they said looking ecstatic.

"no problem." justin and I said, he hugged them all and to my surprise they asked me for a hug! It was like I was famous aswell!

"bye!" they waved and walked away.

"bye!" we waved back happily.

We started to walk back home.

Justin's POV

"that was really nice of you to do that." I said, stopping sarah to face me.

"it was nothing, if I was meeting my idol, I would definitely want a picture to remember it." she explained

"yeah but not any normal girlfrie- um friend would do that." oh shit.

"what did you say? Sarah said bewildered.

"um friend?" I said but it came out as a question, that's the second time in the past two days i've done that, I ain't very good at this.

"yeah right..." she said dubiously. Phew!

I looked ahead and saw a group of men and they were all holding something. Aww shit! Not again.

"we are going to have to hide somewhere." I said to sarah cautiously.

"why?" she sounded puzzled. she musn't have caught on yet.

"paparazzi." I said simply whispering in her ear. And as if I heard a light bulb go off in her head.

"uh-oh." she said whispering quietly. We took a slight de-tour from our original way home and it lead us into a forest.

"oh god now we are lost." sarah said sighing heavily.

"no we're not don't worry, just follow the trail." I took her hand securely in mine. We kept walking, by now I was getting to know where we were, we kept walking but sarah must've tripped onto something and she fell hard, and because I was holding onto her hand, I fell down with her.

"oww!" I heard sarah scream, and I immediately jumped off of her.

"are you okay? What did you do?" I asked frantically flitting around looking like a right retard. But I didn't care I was concerned about sarah.

"justin, will you please stop doing that it's making me really dizzy and nauseous.

"oh, sorry." I said instantly stopping, hoping it would make her better.

"it's my ankle, I think I've twisted it really badly." she said, trying to hold tears in. I kneeled to her eye level.

"don't worry it'll be fine, just let me look at it." I said calmly, trying to reassure her, but it did look badly twisted, it was in a horrible position.

"don't touch it!" she raised her voice panicking. It was starting to bruise and swell already.

"right i'm going to lift you up and carry you, okay?" I said figuring out a plan.

"but what if you knock my ankle off a tree." he face crinkled with worry.

"do you seriously think i'm that stupid." I said seriously.

"well, don't get me started..." she joked, making all seriousness disappear.

"do you trust me?" I said seriously, looking into her eyes.

Sarah's POV

I had the feeling that justin wasn't just asking me for my trust in him to carry me all the way home with a damaged ankle, But for my trust in him forever and ever.

"of course, never doubt that." I said smiling looking into his beautiful eyes, and seeing deep into them as far as his soul. His smile grew upon his face and radiated throughout the forest.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

i don't own justin blah...blah...blah...  
>and please read the note at the end it is very important and crucial to the storyline.<p>

on with the story...

chapter 7

Sarah's POV

Justin carried me home, trying to put me through the least pain possible. I was very grateful to him. Once we got home my mother was pacing the living room and i saw pattie sitting on the sofa behind her looking stressed. they both looked up when they heard the door opened, i heard them sigh loudly with relief. pattie and my mam rushed towards.  
>"where have you been!" they both exclaimed " it's 10 o'clock!" woah!<br>"wow really!" we both said sounding shocked. when we were walking i noticed it was getting dark but i didn't realise it was that late.  
>"sorry, we didn't realise..." justin explained. they then realised justin was carrying me.<br>"sarah why weren't you walking? are you hurt? what happened!" my mam shot questions at me.  
>"mam, mam! calm down, i'm fine, don't worry, i just fell down and twisted my ankle, justin was very nice and carried me home." i said smiling at justin.<br>"oh, dear" pattie said, her face fell into a frown of concern.  
>"i just tripped on a tree root, i'll be fine i just won't be able to walk on it for a while. it just needs to heal." i said sighing. justin jumped in and started talking, saving me.<br>"we were walking home but we saw some fans of mine and we stopped and talked to them and gave them autographs and photos etc. we kept on walking but then we saw paparazzi and we took a de-tour...into a forest..." he mumbled the last part. "and then sarah tripped and hurt her ankle badly, so then i carried her home." justin finished smiling triumphantly.  
>"thank you for that justin." my mam said<br>"well done." pattie whispered to him, but we still heard.

justin's POV

after sarah and i had told her mam and my mam what had happened tonight, sarah mam came and took sarah out of my arms. why did she do that, i wanted sarah next to me, close to me, my chest where sarah once laid felt cold and bare.  
>"sarah would you like to go and lie down in your bedroom?" her mam asked.<br>"yes please." sarah said quietly. i looked to her mam with pleading eyes, she just nodded, sarah didn't even notice our silent exchange of words. so i took her out of her mams arms, for a 17 year old she was very light, light as a feather infact. i took her upstairs and put her down on her bed carefully.  
>"you are probably going to have to bandage that up you now." i said while assessing her ankle, it still looked pretty swollen and bruised.<br>"oooh, Dr Bieber now are we?" she said trying not to laugh but epically failing. i loved her laugh, she sounded so...happy.  
>"well i do have a song called Dr Bieber just saying..." i smiled "we need to get a first aid kit do you have one anywhere?" i asked.<br>"top shelf." she said while pointing towards her closet. i got the first aid kit and sat next to her on her bed.  
>"okay, i don't think it needs cleaning up it's just twisted, so i'll put a bandage around it okay?" i explained to her. she looked up at me.<br>"yeah thats, fine." she said keeping her eyes on me, i got lost in them, they were so beautiful, they were mesmerizing.  
>"um, justin..." she said smirking, but she did have a slight blush to her cheeks.<br>"oh yeah." i said bringing myself out of a daze. i took a big bandage out of the first aid box.  
>"i'll be gentle." he said softly.<p>

Sarah's POV

i felt justin's warm hands touch my ankle, shivers ran through my body, but then pain shot through my body, i whimpered from the pain.  
>"sorry." he said, his eyes held were filled with concentration. he wrapped the bandage tightly around my ankle. by now my foot was kind of numb. but i did have a bit of a headache from the pain.<br>"do you need anything else?" he said his voice full concern.  
>"if you wouldn't mind can i have some paracetamol?" i asked kindly. he nodded his head and left the room. he came back a couple of minutes later with a glass of water and a box of paracetamol.<br>"thanks justin for looking after me." i looked up to him smiling.  
>"anytime." he said smiling back. "as long as your okay, thats fine." he finished. he sat up off the bed and started walking towards the door.<br>"please don't leave me." i said pleading him. he turned around smiling.  
>"never." he said simply, he came and sat on the bed and rested his head on my headboard. i rested my head on his chest, justin wrapped his arms around me securely, i was home. they pain from my had died a bit because of the paracetamol and partly because of the comfort from justin but i was feeling really drowsy.<br>"night justin." i spoke softly.  
>"goodnight." he replied, holding onto me tighter. i closed my eyes, but before i could close my eyes i heard him softly whisper to himself.<br>"i know it might be too soon but...i love you..." i fell asleep with an inconspicuous smile.

_**Right this is the important message:**_

_**this is me thinking maybe 1 or 2 maybe 3 chapters ahead, would you like j+s together like start going out quite easily or would you like me to make it difficult, note: if it is the drastic thing then the story line will change rapidly :) ! **_

_**please review, I love reading them and all your support! 3 **_


	10. Chapter 8

chapter 8

sarah's POV

I woke up to a sleeping justin, his eyes were closed and his beautiful brown hair had fallen across his face. his arms were wrapped around my waist. I was happy, my headache had gone completely, but my foot was still a little bit sore. I looked up to justin again and studied his face, all worry and stress from last night had vanished off his face. he looked a lot younger than a 17 year old boy when he was asleep all traces of stress gone, he looked quite happy and content with a slight smile on his face. I started to really look at justin and he was beautiful. his hair had shades of light and dark brown with shades of light and dark blondes mixed together. his nose was perfectly round, his lips soft and pink and his eyes (even though they were shut right now)...I could drown in them, they were a deep brown and a beautiful light brown mixed with it, I could stare into them and get lost. I personally thought they were his best feature. I would never forget them, I would spot them from miles away. while I was admiring him, he must have woken up, his big brown eyes opened and stared into mine, I quickly looked down and a blush crept onto my face.

"I love it when you blush." justin said smiling. That just made me blush even more, I heard him chuckle slightly.

"aww." he said softly.

"good morning." I said changing the subject.

"morning sunshine." he replied sounding chirpy.

"is your ankle okay today?" he asked concern filling his face.

"it's fine thanks, a bit sore but it's fine." I said smiling, I loved how much he cared.

"good, i'm glad." he replied.

He got out of bed. I lifted my legs over the bed to stand up. I stood up on my good foot, but my balance is as good as a drunk man on a uni-cycle so as you can tell it wasn't the best quality I had. I wobbled a bit and fell forward, readying myself for the impact and the pain when I hit the floor...but it never came. Arms wrapped around my waist softly and pulled me back up, it must've of been justin. He pulled me to face him, my face was inches away from his, my breathe was knocked out of me. My heart rate increased rapidly, pounding in my chest, I really hope he didn't notice it.

"thank you." I said breathlessly.

"are you alright?" he said sounding dazed, but of course he still some how managed to have a smirk on his face. I blushed. His fingers trailing softly along my cheeks where my blush left a tell-tale trail.

"i know i've said it before but I love it when you blush it's like a scarlet red, like roses." he said admiring my face.

"thank you for umm saving me when I umm fell." I said, my mind a little fuzzy from his distractions.

"i'll always catch when you fall." he said softly and sincerely looking into my eyes, I caught the double meaning in his sentence. This boy will be the death of me.

"it's nice to know." I said smiling. All of a sudden my stomach rumbled. I blushed even more.

"right lets get you some breakfast." he said lifting me up bridal-style. I let out a little squeal of suprise.

"justin what are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"well it's either me carry you down to the kitchen or you crawl, take your pick?" he said, but by now he was practically down the stairs.

Everyone in the kitchen looked at us coming down the stairs and they all laughed.

"morning." they all said.

"is your foot any better sarah?" my mam asked.

"it's a bit sore, I still can't walk on it yet as you can tell." I said motioning to justin. He put me down, he still didn't let go of me fully, he wrapped his arm around my waist to stabilise me, and I leant on my good foot.

"do you want some breakfast?" I asked justin.

"i'll get it you sit down." he lead me to a chair by the counter where I presume he was going to make the breakfast.

"what would you like to eat miss phillips?" he said joking.

"i'll have a piece of toast, if I may." I said playing along.

"it's on it's way." he said putting the bread into the toaster. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out. It was a text from taylor. It read:

_**how did last night go? ;)**_

I was about to text back when I heard justin behind me.

"yes?" I said laughing at his face, he was concentrating on reading the text. I turned my face to face him, his face once again inches from mine. I got lost in his eyes again...

"...well personally if I was answering that text I would probably say it was and I quote (from stewie of family guy) it was the bombdiggity." he said laughing, I laughed at that to, he could be such a dork at sometimes. I text sarah back saying:

_**I loved it, but I did have a twisted ankle by the end of the night. Come over and i'll tell you all about it :)**_

I got a reply straight away saying:

_**okay i'll be over in 10 minutes :)**_

I looked up to find justin was taking our toast out of the toaster, he started to butter it. He brought my toast over to me, aww he's sweet.

"thankyou for this morning and yesterday as well." I looked up to him and smiled. I leaned and kissed his cheek. A wide smile streched across his face.

"no problem." I think that smile was going to be stuck there all day. I started eating my toast. When I finished it I heard taylor walk through the door and into the kitchen.

"hey T." I said getting up and giving her a hug.

"hey sarah, hey justin."she said looking towards justin. (by now the rest of the family had left and went into the living room.)

justin's POV

"i'm probably going to hang out with ryan, christian and chaz today i'll see you girls later." I said smiling.

"uhmm, okay I guess i'll see you later then." sarah said sounding disapointed. Aww. I walked out of the house and called ryan straight away.

I was going to have it longer but I would've took ages so I just halfed it :) REVIEW! I didn't get any last time ;(


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
>Justin's POV<br>I wasn't actually going to hang out with ryan, chaz and christian I was actually going to plan something for me and sarah to do later. It had to be something nice but I'm not sure if she would want it to be a date or just friends, I don't want to push her...just friends it is.  
>I could show her my recording studio in my house that could be fun, we could record songs, she does have a beautiful voice. Recording studio it is! So now I have to entertain myself for 1 hour...I can barely do that for 5 minutes let alone 1 hour. oh well...<br>Sarah's POV  
>"So how did it go?" Taylor squealed.<br>"T calm down..."I said calmly "...but it was amazing!" I finished squealing.  
>"See? So do you like him now?" She asked.<br>"Well I don't know...he is incredibly sweet, caring and the bonus is he is so good looking. Last night after I twisted my ankle he carried me home and bandaged my leg, how sweet is that?" I said fantasising about it.  
>"Guess what?" I said smiling looking over to taylor.<br>"What?" She asked curiously.  
>"He said he loved me last night! Well he was talking to himself about he said 'I know it's really early but I think I love you.' He didn't know I was awake though!" I said excitedly.<br>"Aww that's amazing! See I told you he really liked you!"  
>"No you didn't." I said laughing.<br>"Well no I didn't but I guessed." She said laughing.  
>We went into the sitting room with the rest of the family and watched T.V we were watching t.v for about an hour and just talking, then I heard the front door open I went to go and check who it was, it was justin.<br>"Hey." He said smiling.  
>"Hey, guess what I can kind of walk on my foot!" I said ecstatic.<br>"Aww now I can't carry you around!" He said joking with a frown on his face, but I did hear the truth fullness in it.  
>"Nevermind, hey I thought you were going to hang out with Ryan, chaz and christian?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.<br>"Oh um...I was getting bored so I just came back." He said with a smile.  
>"So do you wanna hang out?" He asked me.<br>"Yeah sure where?" I said excited.  
>"Well we could go to my house since you haven't seen it?" He said sounding expectant.<br>"Yeah that would be great!" I beamed.  
>I hobbled into the sitting room.<br>"Nice walk." Justin smirked, walking right behind me.  
>"Mam we are just going over to justin's house, I haven't seen it yet." I said to my mam<br>"Okay sure." She took her attention away from dad and pattie.  
>"Bye!" We both said and left the house I walked over to his range rover. I stopped.<br>"Woah!...nice car." I said dumbstruck.  
>"Hah, thanks." He walked me over to me and guided me to the car, then he opened the passenger car door for me. Aww that's sweet.<br>"Thank you." I said smiling.  
>"Anything for a beautiful girl like you." He said flirting. I blushed.<br>"Stop flirting and drive." I said laughing.  
>"You liked it though, your blushing." He said smirking.<br>"Yeah, yeah." I said laughing. We drove over to justin's house we laughed, joked and sung along to baby on the radio.  
>Once we got into the house justin took me on a tour around the house, it was a lovely house, it was similar to my house but it had little bits that made it unique in its own way.<br>"I left the best room till last." He said smiling, he lead me down the stairs.  
>"A basement, are you going to kill me?" I said joking, but really what's in the basement? I was curious.<br>"Haha, no it's my sanctuary..." He said opening the door...  
>"It's my recording studio." He said smiling widely at me.<br>"Woah..." I said in amazement.  
>"You've said that a lot today." He said chuckling.<br>"Do you record stuff in here?" If I had a recording studio, I would never leave the room 24/7!  
>"Hence the name 'recording studio'..." He said sarcastically. "Ha-ha." I said sarcastically. The room had every thing though, a piano, 2 acoustic guitars, 1 electric guitar, a voilin! and a set of drums! And of course the voice recording area.<br>"It has everything justin!" I walked over to the keyboard and played a random tune.  
>"That's nice..." Justin said smiling but concentrating on what I was playing on the keyboard. Justin came and sat down on the stool with me and started singing something random...<br>"...I'm overboard and I need your love to pull me up I can't swim on my own it's too much, feels like I'm drowning without your love, so throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver..." I stopped playing and looked at him.  
>"That was great justin, was that off the top of your head?" I said.<br>"Yeah it was, maybe we could make a duet." He said looking at me with hopefullness.  
>"Because you have an amazing voice." He said looking towards me.<br>"Okay, sure it'll be fun!" I said beaming at him.  
>"Haha, okay so we need to work out the rest of the lyrics first." He said getting some paper.<p>

After we worked on the lyrics, I was a great song and I love it, it had so much emotion! We stepped into the recording booth together. I stood at one microphone and he stood at the other. We both put head phones on.  
>JUSTIN'S POV<br>We hadn't made the backing of the track yet we were just recording the vocals first...  
>I motioned to Sarah and stuck 3 fingers up<br>3...2...1...Start...  
>Sarah singing:<br>It feels like we've been out at sea, so back and forth that's how it seems, and when I wanna talk you say to me that if it's meant to be it will be...so crazy is this thing we call love and now that we got it we just can't give up I'm reaching out for you, got me out here in the water and I'm...  
>JUSTIN SINGING (chorus):<br>I'm overboard, and I need you love to pull me up, I can't swim on my own it's too much feels like I'm drowning without your love so throw yourself out to me my lifesaver.  
>JUSTIN SINGING (verse):<br>I never understood when you'd say, you wanted me to meet you half way, I felt like I was doing my part you kept thinking you were coming up short, it's funny how things change cos now I see,  
>(Pre chorus: justin)<br>So crazy is this thing we call love and now that we got it we just can't up, I'm reaching out for you, got me out here in the water and I...  
>(Chorus: justin and sarah)<br>I'm overboard!...(They keep singing)  
>JB POV<br>I turn sarah while singing (I can multi task!) and look at her, she was singing the words perfectly, better than anyone else ever could. She turn to face me, she was concentrating on getting the notes right and not messing up, but in my opinion she could do it great effortlessly. I smiled towards her and she returned the smile. Once we finished recording she turned to me and showed a 1000 watt smile and gave me a big bear hug.  
>"Thankyou that was amazing, I loved it." I wrapped my hands securely around her waist.<br>"No problem, we can record some more if you want?" I said. Smiling putting my head on top of hers, she felt so right, in my arms. I reluctantly pulled away from the hug.  
>"I would love to!" She said happily. Whatever makes her happy.<br>We came up with 2 more songs 1 called 'Us against the world' (it's originally by westlife but let's just pretend they made it up) and 'wherever you will go' (it's originally by the calling but the version I'm talking about is a cover of the song: Charlene Soraia I love it!)  
>I love the songs we've made they are amazing, her voice songs sound great and I put all my emotions and feelings about her into that song, I would have to get her to sing those songs with on tour, no doubt about it.<p>

Sorry for the mistakes

please review!

Chapter 10 coming soon :)


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey man."  
>"Yo, JB what's up?"<br>"Do you wanna hang out at the park I'm gonna ask christian and ryan to come along aswell?"  
>"Yeah sure I'll meet you there in 5 minutes."<br>"Cool"  
>I hung up then I rang christian and chaz up they both said they would be there in 5 minutes as well. It's now friday (randomly picked :)) yesterday I had the best day with sarah we recorded 3 songs!<br>I started to walk toward the park. Surprisingly it was empty, like last time, I smiled remembering that day clearly just like it was it was a couple of days ago...wait! It was a couple of days ago idiot...  
>"Why are you standing in the middle of a empty park smiling like a mad man?" I spun around quickly giving myself head rush.<br>"Ahh...christian you gave me head rush." I said holding my head in my hands.  
>"No, you did that yourself man." He said slapping my back playfully. I brought my head back up, chaz and ryan had arrived too. Christian had brought a football with him so we started just throwing it back and forwards. They asked me how it went with sarah and I after they left, I told them what happened, then christian being...well christian wanted to see how far he could throw the ball to me, he chucked it quite fast, but it went in the complete opposite direction to where I was standing. It went in the bushes. Great.<br>"Well done christian." I said sarcastically. I ran after it through the bushes it must've gone further than I thought. I saw a boy about my age come towards me he had something in his hands.  
>"Hey man is this yours?" He asked, it was christians football he had in his hand.<br>"Arhh, yeah thanks." I went to get the ball out of his hands, but he pulled back.  
>"Just a quick question before I give this to you." He said, what's with this guy?<br>"Uhm sure." I said hesitantly.  
>"Do you know someone called Sarah Phillips." He said looking me dead in the eye.<br>"Yeah." I said smiling "why?" Another puzzled look came across my face.  
>"Well...she might've mentioned me a couple of times maybe, I don't know I'm just guessing." I started to think, who was he?<br>"No I don't think so, what's your name?" I asked. Strange guy.  
>"I'm pretty sure you'll know buy the end of this conversation." He said with a smirk. This guy is starting to freak me out.<br>"I hear you and sarah are kind of a...thing." He said with disgust. Where did he hear that? Don't get me wrong I would love it if sarah and I were but unfortunately we weren't.  
>"Uhm, no we are just good friends." I said confused.<br>"But you like her right?" He insinuated. Of course I did I lovep d her.  
>"What's it got to do with you?" I said harshly. He grabbed me and pushed me to a tree.<br>"it's got everything to do with me beaver." He said in my face.  
>"You are never going to go out with her, you got me." He said roughly.<br>"What are you going to do to stop me!" I retorted. He let go of me and stood back, he laughed sadistically  
>"I'll kill her..." I felt blood drain from my face, I could imagine that I look ghostly pale everything was silent I was speechless...then I heard ryan chaz and christian calling for me.<br>"Hey justin you found the ball yet?"  
>"Tell them 'you're fine, give me 5 minutes.' Say it." He instructed me.<br>I said exactly what he told me to. They just replied by saying okay. But they sounded dubious.  
>"Are you serious! Your not going to kill her you don't even know her!" Well I didn't know if she knew him but, how would she know a guy like this? A thought popped into my head, but it vanished as quickly as it came.<br>"Well it won't be that hard really, I've nearly done it before, won't be hard to go that little bit further will it?" He said smiling. What a masochist!  
>Oh my god. It's not him is it?<br>"James scott..." I said anger rising in my body, blood pumping around my body faster and faster, I was so livid I was red and nothing else. My fists scrunched up, my knuckles were going whiter by the second, my nails were digging into my palms but the pain surpassed me. He would never kill sarah!  
>"Ahh, she did mention me, great! It makes a lot easier for me. It did take you a while, you must have a pretty thick skull, eh?"<br>"If you stay away from her justin, she'll stay alive, but if you don't do that I'm afraid she'll end up dead." No, I couldn't let her die, he's nearly killed her before, he could kill her. I have to protect her, and by that...I have to stay away from her. For her to live. There was no other way, if I stayed with her she would be killed, I would never see her again, her beautiful long brown hair, her gorgeous brown eyes, that like a forest, I could get lost in. If I had to do 1 last thing for her it would be to protect her. And that's what I'm going to do.  
>"If I can't have her no one can." He said nonchalantly.<br>"Fine, I won't see her again." I said my head shrugging to my shoulders.  
>"Pleasure doing business with you justin." He said smiling. I couldn't even look at him.<br>"Here is your ball back by the way." I started walking back to towards the guys feeling numb.

Chapter 11 coming...


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

they noticed something was up.

"hey man what's wrong?" christian asked, he looked concerned.

So I told them everything that happened just minutes ago. They said I should tell sarah, but I said no I needed to protect her, they also said I should tell my mam and I said I would think about it.

"do you want to come to my house and we can all play on the x box?" christian said smiling.

"on;y you would want to play on the Xbox in a situation like this christian." I said, typical.

'no I'm just going to stay here for a while, to think, I need time." I said putting my head in my hands.

"okay, see you later." they said walking away, I walked over to the swings, smiling at thought of the last time I was here...and thinking could possibly be the last time I will talk to sarah. I hate myself for this and James!

I put my head in my hands again, then I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. I looked up to see sarah, oh no not now.

"hey justin, you alright?" she said concern filling her eyes, she won't be like that by the end of this.

"umm, i'm fine..." I mumbled. She came and sat on the swing next to me, I walked away from her to get some space, I may as well start now, please just don't hate me forever sarah.

"Justin...?" she looked to me with hurt in her eyes. No no no.

she walked up to me and put her hands on my forearms.

"tell me what's wrong?" she said.

Please forgive me sarah...

I shrugged her arms off me roughly, she was taken aback by my action.

"i don't think we should be friends any more..." I said looking to the floor.

"why?" she said puzzled. I looked dead into her, trying my best to sound convincing.

"i don't like you any more." I said harshly.

Sarah's POV

did I just hear what I think I heard...he doesn't want or like me. I looked into his eyes trying to find anything that would contradict the horrible words he has just said...his eyes wavering, there was something was there, but I went as quick as it came.

"you...don't want me..?" I said disbelieving, my eyes watered, and they spilled over onto my cheeks. He stepped forward and wiped my cheeks.

"no..." he choked out... "please don't cry" he said, his face looked pained.

Justin's POV

"just please promise me something sarah?" I said looking her dead in the eyes.

"anything." she said hopelessly.

"be careful, there are people in the world that are, let's put it this way, not very nice." I said hoping she wouldn't be reckless.

Sarah's POV

"how can you change your mind just like that?" I said my anger flaring.

"don't even think about denying it, I heard you the other night, you said you loved me, you thought I was asleep, but I wasn't!"

justin's pov

oh shoot!

She heard that! My eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"you know justin, I thought i'll get to know him, he's being nice to me know, nut noy was I wrong!" she sounded livid.

"sarah pleas-" I trying to speak but she interrupted me

"don't sarah please me! We haven't exactly been 'best buddies' have we? I've survived the past 17 years I think I can carry on going." she was very stubborn when she was angry.

"take care of yourself." I turned and walked away, I felt her hand grab my arm and pull me back to face her, her lips crashed onto mine, I was in heaven. She gasped in surprise when I pulled her closer to me, I could feel her tear stained cheeks against mine...she made me forget about what I was doing her, why I was here, to tell her I didn't like her...yeah that...WOAH yeah, I got a bit carried away. I pulled away from her. We'd just had our first kiss, I was so happy that we had, had our first kiss, but I felt sick to what the circumstances were. I started to walk away, I had a thought, I might have said I didn't like her but I was still a gentleman. I turned around to face her.

"hey, sarah, would you like me to walk you home?" I said praying she would say yes.

"yes please, I may aswell get my monies worth." she said laughing humourlessly. I hate my self.

We walked in a comfortable silence, i'm going to miss this. The time came and passed to quick, soon enough we were standing outside sarah's door.

"goodbye sarah, take of yourself." I took one last look at her beautiful face, picturing her smile, imagining her laugh. I closed my eyes and left a lingering kiss on forehead. I turned and walked away. I felt empty , I have left my heart to a girl that I love, she thinks I hate her, but she doesn't have clue.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sarah's POV

He left me...

He doesn't care...

I'm worthless...

1 week later...

It's been a week since he left, well not completely. He still lives in the same place but he never sees me anymore. Pattie visits us because she wants to see the family. Obviously justin doesn't, obviously not wanting to see me.  
>I miss him...<br>The only thing that I've kept doing since he left, is writing songs, it helps me pour my feelings out into the songs. But what I don't understand is why justin would just change his feelings, he said he loved me! Men say women are complicated!

I had thought of a new song I had named it 'distance' (it's originally by christina perri but pretend she wrote it.)

LYRICS:

1 month later...

Justin's POV

It's been a month...  
>Why can't I tell her?<br>It's because of that prick james scott, the only thing that stops me every day from walking up to her hugging her and telling her the truth, is that I had to protect her and keep her alive.  
>"Hey justin I'm going over to the jane's house ( sarah's house) do you want to come." She said walking into my bedroom, I put my guitar on it's stand and I stood up.<br>"No mam, it's fine I'm just gonna stay here." I said miserably.  
>"Justin seriously this is getting ridiculous, just because you have fallen out with Sarah, doesn't mean you have to make the rest of her family suffer." She said sounding annoyed. That's what I told my mam, we had fell out. Well it was kind of true, but not the worst part of it.<br>"I'm fine." I said lying on my bed.  
>"No you're coming with me." She said sternly.<br>"No I'm fi-"  
>"No you're coming with me." Pattie said piching my ear and pulling me from my room down to the car.<br>"Owww! Did you have to do that?" I said my hand instantly moving to my reddened ear.  
>"Yes, because it was the only way to get you to move." She said smiling sweetly. We drove to sarah's house. I was dreading what I was going to say to her, what if she hates me? Well of course she does dumbass you said you practically hated her you jackass. But at the same time I was so excited to see her, her beautiful face, her smile and her laugh.<br>I got out of the car hesitantly, I didn't know what to do!  
>My mam pushed in front of her.<br>"Knock." She said sternly.  
>I sighed and knocked on the door.<br>I knocked lightly hoping they wouldn't hear so I could just go home, but then again a wanted to see sarah.  
>The door swung open.<br>"Hey Pat-" sarah swung the door open, with a beautiful bright smile, but it dropped as soon as she saw me, I looked into her eyes, at least I couldn't see hate in them, but they didn't exactly have a warm welcome in them either.  
>"Oh...justin..." I can't be nice to her, as much as kills I can't be nice to her.<br>"Sarah." I said coldly. And walked straight passed her into the living room to see the rest of her family. I put a fake warm smile and said hi to everyone. I heard sarah run up stairs, and I felt pattie's presence behind me.  
>"Justin why did you have to be so horrible to sarah! Go and apologise now!" She said whispering sternly.<br>"Bu-"  
>"No buts. Just do it." She said turning my body around to face her.<br>"Justin, please." She said softly, smiling.  
>"Fine." I practically ran up the stairs, I wanted explain everything, but I couldn't .<br>I knocked on her door.  
>"Who is it?" She asked, she sounded like she had been crying, that must've have been because me...I let my guard down.<br>"Justin." I said softly.  
>"I don't want to talk to you." She sadly.<br>"Please." I said hopelessly closing my eyes and leaning my body and my head against her door.  
>I musn't have heard her get up and open the door. And because I had my eyes closed with my head leaning against the door when she opened the door I went flying forward my forehead landed against hers.<br>"Woa-" my eyes shot open, to find her shocked ones staring at mine, inches apart I was frozen, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I hadn't seen her in a month, she looked tired like she hadn't had any sleep. I didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't care. I wrapped arms around her waist tightly and hugged her like there was no tomorrow, her body stiffened at first, but then she relaxed into the hug.  
>"I'm so sorry." I said my voice full of sincerity.<br>She shoved me back away from her.  
>"For what? Abandoning me or for being a complete prick downstairs before? Or both?" She said her voice accusing and cold.<br>"Sarah please." I said begging.  
>"What? You don't care about me at all do you? I don't even know why I started to like you, I actually thought you'd changed! But nooo you have to prove me wrong once again!" She said her voice getting louder and louder.<br>"Sarah, I do care about you, believe me." I didn't care what james will do, he'll have to get through before he gets to sarah, I'll protect her.  
>"Then why the hell did you leave me...if you care so damn much about me!" She sounded livid...Oops!<br>"I can't tell you..." I said sounding weak, I dropped my head to face the floor. Sarah lifted my chin by her finger tips. Her eyes held a softness.  
>"Come on justin please, you can tell me, it's not exactly going to kill me is it." She said chuckling. I laughed humourlessly. She noticed my seriousness.<br>"Justin what's wrong." All humour gone.  
>I let out a big sigh...<br>"It could actually get you killed sarah..." I said looking deep into her eyes looking for any kind of emotion.  
>"Why? Who would want to kill me, I'm not trying to sound vain or anything but I'm nothing special!" She said looking down mumbling slightly, probably trying to take it in.<br>"No, no! Don't say that!" I gently took her face so she was looking at me.  
>"You're amazing and beautiful, but this...to put it nicely, this prick, has to have you all to himself, which will never happen." I said slowly getting angrier thinking about james.<br>"Who are you talking about?" She sounding puzzled.  
>"...Sarah...I need to protect you...I can't tell you...please." I said struggling I wish I could tell her, but it was for her own safety.<br>"But maybe if I know I can help...we could work together as a team to stop it..." She said trying to claw up an excuse to know who could possibly kill her. I did love how she talked about us a team, it made me smile. Maybe she could help, but what if james found out what would he do to Sarah, nothing because I would keep her safe.  
>"Before I tell you what's going on I just want you to know that he won't get anywhere near you, he won't touch you...I'll keep you safe okay?" I explained.<br>"Justin you're scaring me..." She said her voice quivering.

Sarah's POV

"It's James Scott."

I felt the blood drain from my face.

Suddenly everything went black.

Cliffhanger. 


	15. Authors note 2

Author's note

Is anyone out there...?

I haven't had any reviews in a while, I don't know if anyone is reading this, which is sad because I love writing this and getting feedback but i'm not getting any feedback :( I know it is annoying but I just need some reviews for constructive criticism. i'm in the middle of writing a big bit in the story, it's a bit dramatic, it will happen in 4 or 5 chapters time, but i'm going to upload a lot of chapters today.

But this is the final time i'm going to make an authors note about reviews next time i'm just going to make an A.N saying I have stopped writing the story, because I need the reviews and the support, I love reading the reviews! 3 :D


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sarah's POV

I broke unconsciousness, but I still couldn't open my eyes, I could hear people though. I felt as if I was lying down on something comfy...probably a bed.  
>I could hear a soothing voice, like an angel.<br>"Sarah please wake up..." He sounded sad, why? Angels shouldn't be sad. I wanted to comfort him, tell him everything was okay. Then he started to sing something...

You got that smile...that only heaven can make...I pray to god everyday that you keep that smile.  
>You are my dream<br>One day when the sky is falling...I'll be standing right next to you...  
>Aww he sounds just like justin...JUSTIN!<br>I broke through the blackness and shot up into a seating position. As soon as I did it I regretted it, pain shot to my head. I scrunched my eyes shut to make the pain go away, or at least make it subside.  
>"Sarah you're awake!" I looked to justin, relief washed over his worry-stricken face. He looked really tired like he hadn't slept in ages, wait it's only been like 5 minutes since I blacked out.<br>"How long have I been unconscious justin?" I said looking towards him for an answer.  
>"Umm..." He said checking his phone "about 3 hours..." Woah, really?<br>"Sarah, I was so worried! Never do that to me again!" He said seriously.  
>Everything from, well 3 hours ago, shot back to me, james scott. He wants to kill me...I started to shake and hyperventilate.<br>"Sarah...sarah! What's wrong, calm down!" Justin panicked, I don't no why but he wrapped his arms tightly around my body, putting no space between us, lying his head against mine, then he started humming overboard into my ear, I think he was trying to calm me down.

Justin's POV

All of a sudden fear filled sarah's eyes, she started to shake violently and then her breath quickened, into hyperventilation. What's wrong with her, what can I do?  
>I did the only thing could think of I threw myself onto her and wrapped my arms across her body put my head against hers and hummed overboard into her ears. Her shaking stopped, and her breathing calmed down.<br>"Are you sure you're okay?" I said, my forehead creasing with worry.  
>"Yeah I'm fine...just remember that someone wants to kill me..." I said humorlessly.<br>I heard sarah's mam shouting up the stairs, saying that dinner was ready.  
>'Sarah, we've got to go downstairs..." I said getting up from her bed.<br>"Okay." No offence to sarah she is beautiful, but she really did look a mess.  
>"Sarah...you look like you could do with a hug and a cup of tea." I said smiling. I gave her a hug, hoping it would make her feel better, she relaxed into the hug and leaned her head on my chest. I wish I'd never even met James, this would never have happened. We walked downstairs into the kitchen. This was becoming a recurring theme, and I liked it.<br>"I'll make you a cup of tea." I said smiling.  
>"Thanks."<br>"Come on Sarebear," I said smiling giving her my own nickname.  
>"What?" She said laughing.<br>"Sarebear? It's my new nickname." I explained.  
>"I like it, it's cute. Weird but cute." She said. I quickly made a cup of tea for her then we sat down to eat dinner. The dinner was nice we all talked little conversations, we talked for a little while, but then everyone went to bed. Sarah and I sat down on the couch.<br>"What do you want to do now?" I said looking towards sarah.  
>"We could watch a movie? Be lazy?" She said smiling. That sounded like a good idea.<br>"Yeah, sure. You pick a film." She picked out 2 films: Step brothers and Twilight Saga: Eclipse. I love Step brothers it's my favourite film but twilight, I might not be that bad, Aww jeez.  
>She put Step brothers on first, I do love that film it's so funny. Then she put on Twilight saga: Eclipse I must admit it is a good film I could definitely relate to the guy characters, whatever their names are. I think one is edwin and the other is jack? I don't know. It was about halfway throught and I looked over to Sarah she was fast asleep on my shoulder. Aww. She looks beautiful and adorable as always. I could ask her out on a date sometime...I mean I love her, and I think she likes me. I mean she has kissed me before, I beamed remembering the memory...yes I will ask her out! Soon enough I started to doze off...I was consumed in blackness, and into a great dream...<br>I was in a large room everyone was dancing, I was just talking to Christian and the music was playing loud. The song was changed into another, it was softer. Everyone turned to the stairs and gasped, some even pointed. Christian's face was full off shock...I was confused.  
>"Dude, look..." Christian's pointing towards the stairs behind me.<br>"What are you talki- woah!" I stopped mid turn, to see Sarah walking down the stairs in a gorgeous purple satin dress, she looked unbelievable, my eyes were like the size of saucers. She looked unbelievable...  
>She caught my gaze and smiled, a beautiful smile at that. She walked from the stairs to me, painfully slow, well it was to me, I really wanted her to be in my arms. She finally reached me and I enveloped my arms around her waist, I leaned my lips down to her ear.<br>"You look beautiful." I pulled my head back to look into her eyes, they shone with happiness, I was lost in her eyes and I started to lean in...closer and closer...  
>Our lips met and she wound her arms around my neck securely, I heard a loud deliberate cough interrupt us, I turned my head to see christian.<br>"That's real nice guys, it is, but not in front of me, I want to be able to see by the time I get out of here." He said laughing.  
>He's still the same even in a dream.<br>My eyes fluttered open, to see Sarah staring at me curiously.  
>"You really creep me out justin...you were just fast asleep with the biggest smile on your face! You looked like the joker for God sakes!" She said laughing.<br>"Well, how did you know? Were you staring at me the whole time I was asleep?" I asked curiously, cocking my head to the side sarcastically.  
>"Um...um no..." She said blushing furiously.<br>"Okay I believe you...god help you if you were an actress." I said laughing at the last bit.  
>"Hey..." She said, trying to think of something but failing.<br>I looked into her mesmerising eyes, reminding me of the dream I just had minutes ago...a smile crept onto my face.  
>"See your smiling now hah! Why though." She said triumphantly.<br>"Sorry, I didn't know it was illegal to stare into a beautiful girls eyes and smile...hmm I must admit that's a new one!" I said joking with her. But I could see a blush creep onto her face.  
>"Hey SareBear are you doing anything tomorrow?" I ask suddenly a plan forming in my head.<br>"No why." She asked curiosity hitting her face.  
>" Question number 9: would you do me the honour of going out with me tomorrow, at 6?" I ask nervousness suddenly hitting me.<p>

Cliffhanger


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sarah's POV

"Question 9: would you do me the honour of going out with me tomorrow, at 6?" Justin asked nervousness filling his brown eyes.  
>Blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked to the floor.<br>He wants to go on a date with me?  
>"I'd love to." I said hugging him.<br>His face lit up, like a 6 year old boys' would on christmas morning.  
>"Really?" He said shocked.<br>"Of course, why not. I wonder what tricks the Biebs has up his sleeve." I said winking at him, I got up and went to the kitchen.

Justin's POV

YESS!  
>I can't wait to take Sarah out tomorrow! It's going to be great! Now I need to think of where I can her hmm...<p>

THE NEXT DAY 4:30 pm Sarah's POV

I'm so excited for tonight! Justin was picking me up a 6 but I don't know where he is taking me so I don't know what to where...I'll text him and ask.

To: Justin

Hey, I was just wondering where are we going tonight don't have a clue what to wear, and I don't want to look stupid xx

From: Sarah

I got a reply with in a minute.

To: Sarah

Don't worry you always look beautiful, wear whatever you like, no one is going to see you apart from me xx

From: Justin

Hmm...

I may as well start getting ready, I grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard and I started to run the bath, I'll relax for a bit. I put about 4 or 5 candles around the bath and put some bubble bath in I turned the main light off, just having the light from the candles. I got into the bath when it was ready I closed my eyes, I couldn't stop thinking about where justin was going to take me, I dozed off thinking about it, I was in the bath for about 45 minutes. I got out and walked into my bedroom. I dried off, put my dressing gown on dried my hair, curled it and pinned back some hair on the sides of my head, I put some make-up on, I never caked my make-up on I just put a little bit on, mascara, eyeliner and brown eye shadow, I was satisfied with how I looked, I looked pretty. I walked over to my wardrobe to consider what I was wearing and then I saw the perfect dress. it was white and it flowed down to my knees, and no it wasn't a wedding dress! It was just a beautiful but casual dress. I'll wear it. I put it on and if I don't mind saying so myself but I did look pretty good. I put on brown gladiator sandals to go with the dress, my hair and my eyes. I picked up my phone from my bed and looked at the time it was quarter to 6, I just have to wait 15 minutes. I walked downstairs into the living room, my mam, dad and pattie were sitting on the sofas talking. They turned to look at me their eyes filled with awe.  
>"You look gorgeous sweetie where are you going?" My mam said looking at me with a proud smile.<br>"Well errm, I'm not sure exactly but um...justin's taking me out on a date..." I saod nervously.  
>I heard my dad say aww and I heard pattie and my mam say.<br>"It's about time." And "I knew it would happen."  
>"So what time is he coming?" My dad asks. I looked at my phone: 17:55<br>"5 minutes." I said, getting more excited, but then again getting more nervous. It's just justin, it's fine,it's just justin.  
>Then I heard a car horn beep.<br>I said goodbye to everyone, and I walked out the door, there was man standing by a limo, I recognised him it was kenny! Justin's bodyguard. I hadn't seen him in forever.  
>"Hey kenny!" I said smiling brightly.<br>"Hey sarah, I'll be driving you to where justin is." He said smiling.  
>"Okay." He opened the limo door for me then, he got in the drivers seat then he started to drive.<br>I looked around the limo, it was very it had lights and everything! Then I spotted a piece of paper on the seat next to me. In justin's boyish writing it read:

To Sarebear,  
>Sorry I wasn't there to pick you up on our first date but it's all apart of the plan, kenny will drop you off, you do have to put on the blind fold that kenny will give you, see you in soon,<br>Love justin x

Oh god I have to wear a blindfold, does he not know how clumsy I am?  
>I heard the car stop, the door I was next to opened, kenny came and sat next to me.<br>"Before you get out and see anything, justin told me to give a blindfold that you have to wear." Kenny said handing me the blindfold.  
>I put it on, I couldn't see a thing.<br>"Give me your hand." I heard kenny say, I held my hand out he took it and lead me out the car, I felt him exchange hands with someone else a smaller hand.  
>"Kenny?" I said confused.<br>"Hey sarah." Was that justin?  
>"Justin?"<br>Yup, it's me! I'll take it from here kenny don't worry." I heard a car drive off, and an arm snaked around my waist.  
>"I'll guide you don't worry." I heard justin whisper into my ear.<br>I wrapped my arms around justin's stomach for support.  
>"It's a 2 minute walk." Justin reassured me.<br>"Oh by the way you look beautiful." He said, I could tell by his voice he was smiling. I could feel my cheeks go a crimson red. Justin stopped, his arm left my waist, I felt his hand come to my face, lifting the blindfold from my face, I blinked a couple of times so my eyes could adjust properly. I looked around my surroundings, woah, it was beautiful... 


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Sarah's POV

It's was beautiful...I looked out from the beach to see the sea. The full moon made the water glisten a beautiful silver, I looked to the water, there was a cream coloured rowing boat decorated with fairy lights.  
>"Is that for us?" I said looking towards justin.<br>"Yes, but it's just to get to the place." He said.  
>"You've thought this through haven't you?" I said smiling at how thoughtful he was.<br>"Yeah, I have." He said smiling proudly.  
>"Well, you've done an amazing job so far."<br>"Thank you." He intertwined our hands and lead me to the rowing boat.  
>"Ladies first." Justin said, motioning me to go first, thanfully I didn't fall flat on my face when I stepped into the boat. Justin got in and sat down next to me, started rowing towards the rocks.<br>"So where exactly are we going?" I asked curious.  
>"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" He said mischievously.<br>"But you know I don't like surprises." I said pretending to be in a huff.  
>"Oh, you'll love this one." He said with a smile. I stared off into space, enjoying peace and quiet. It was so serene and peaceful, I could stay here forever, Just looking at the beautiful stars and the huge full moon.<br>"The stars look beautiful." I stated admiring their beauty.  
>"Pshh! Whatever you say.." He disagreed.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" I said  
>"Well they are pretty, but compared to you they are like specs of mud." He said smiling, his eyes looked endearing into mine.<br>"Thank you." I dropped my head, covering my blush.  
>I heard justin chuckle, I felt his hand come to my face, and he lifted it so my eyes to met his.<br>"Don't hide your blush it makes you look even more beautiful than already are." He said, looking deep into my eyes, as if he could see past my eyes and into my soul.  
>His beautiful brown eyes were filled with love and happiness.<br>He dropped his gaze and 'parked' the boat.  
>He got out first, he gave me his hand so I was able to get out.<br>"Why thank you very much." I said acting.  
>"No problem, anything for the beautiful lady." He said playing along.<br>He intertwined our hands again and lead me up the rocks, I looked and I could see lights. We walked further, until justin covered my eyes again.  
>"I want it to be a surprise." He said guiding me forward, we walked, well I stumbled for another couple of minutes. Justin stopped walking.<br>"You ready?" He said.  
>"Yes." He lifted his hands from my eyes, I blinked a couple of times, stared in amazement at the view in front of me...<br>"How the hell do you do this?" I said turning to justin behind me who was, waiting for my reaction. It was beautiful, it was a little cave with fairy lights decorating it, there was 2 blankets and a picnic basket.  
>"I think you have a thing for fairy lights." I said smiling at justin.<br>He chuckled at what I said.  
>He took my hand and we sat down on the blankets.<br>"Seriously justin this is amazing thank you. You shouldn't have to go through all this trouble just for me." I said sincerely.  
>"Hey, don't say that, of course I wanted to do this, or I wouldn't have done it would I, and never say that about yourself, you seriously need to have more confidence in yourself you are amazing." He said meaningfully.<br>He opened the picnic basket and picked out some fruit, strawberries and grapes.  
>"Got to be healthy." he said laughing.<br>"Atleast we'll get our 5 a day!" I said laughing along.  
>He also got out 2 sandwiches and some crisps.<br>"Please enjoy this 5 star meal." He said joking.  
>"Yes it's definitely michelin chef standard." I said joking with him.<br>He gave me my sandwich and we started eating, we talked asking random questions.  
>"What's your favourite song in a film?" Justin said curiously.<br>"Ooh, that's a tough one I'd have to say...'Feels like home' by Chantal Kreviazuk it's a beautiful song, it's off How to lose a guy in 10 days." I said humming the song.  
>"Oh crap..." He said.<br>"What?" I asked concerned.  
>"Well that means I've only got 9 days till I lose you." He said feigning sadness. I chuckled at his silliness<br>"don't worry you'll never lose me. Ever." I said looking into his chocolate brown eyes.  
>"Well that's good enough for me." He said looking back into my eyes.<br>"That is a pretty good song though, good song choice." He said smiling  
>"I especially like the first few lyrics of the song." I said.<br>"What do they go like?" He asked curious.  
>"Do you want me to sing them?" I asked bewildered.<br>"Yes, I'd love to, you have a beautiful voice." He said smiling.  
>"Okay."<p>

Sarah:  
>There's something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself in your arms.<br>There's something in your voice, makes my. Heart beat fast, hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life.

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
>And how long I've been so alone<br>And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
>And change my life the way you've done<p>

Then justin started to sing with me:  
>It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me<br>It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
>It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me<br>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
>And a siren wails in the night<br>But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
>And I can almost see, through the dark there is light<p>

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
>And how long I've waited for your touch<br>And if you knew how happy you are making me  
>I never thought that I'd love anyone so much<p>

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from<br>It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong<br>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong...

"I love that song, I can relate to it." I said smiling, I was so happy that justin sang it with me.  
>"it is a great song." He said smiling.<br>Justin got the fruit from the basket and started eating it. An idea popped into my head.  
>"Do you want to play a game?" I asked.<br>"Sure, I'd love to justin said eagerly.  
>I took a grape out of it's box and ate it.<br>"The first person to get 3 grapes separately into there mouth, thrown by the other person wins!" I explained.  
>"Ooh, bring it on I'm good at this game!" He said excitedly. I picked up another grape getting ready to throw it into his mouth.<br>"Ready?"  
>"Yeah"<br>I chucked it just landed right on his nose. His face was priceless.  
>"Hahaa! Your face! If I had a camera!" I said in fits of laughter.<br>"Hey! I'll win the next one, right your turn." He picked out a grape.  
>"Ready?"<br>"Shoot." He chucked perfectly and it landed right in my mouth.  
>"Yess!" I did a fist pump in the air.<br>"Fixed!" He feigned anger, then he burst out laughing.  
>We played to the best of 3 justin won.<br>"Well I really enjoyed that game." He said smiling triumphantly.  
>"Well of course you would you won it." I said crossing my arms in a huff.<br>"Well that wasn't luck it was skill, I didn't cheat, what do I have that you don't?" He said smugly.  
>"Well for starters a big mouth." I said trying to keep my laughter to a minimum. But I failed. Epically. I was literally in fits of laughter.<br>"Right that's it! You asked for it!" Justin said walking up to me.  
>"Wha-Noo!" He started to tickle at my sides, I couldn't stop laughing.<br>"Are you sorry?" He said still tickling me.  
>"Please stop." But it came out as a mumble because I was laughing.<br>"What? Sorry I didn't hear that, what did you say?" He said, he moved onto tickling my sides and my neck. Oh god, does he want me to die?  
>"I'm sorry, please stop!" I managed to get out in one breathe.<br>"That's more like it." He said laughing at me all flustered. He gave me his hand so I could stand up, I straightened my dress out.  
>"Would you like to go back down to the boat I have another surprise." He said gathering up all the empty food boxes and putting the into the picnic basket.<br>Another surprise what could it be? 


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Justin took my hand and lead me back down to the boat, I got in first then justin climbed in after me. Justin rowed out into the sea, he stopped rowing, and looked up into the sky with a smile on his face.  
>"What?" I asked confused apart from the beautiful stars and the big moon, there was nothing up there.<br>"...3...2...1..." All of a sudden there was a massive...

BANG!

Woah! There was a massive purple firework in the sky, and then loads  
>"Wow, justin, this is amazing!" I hugged him, but me being clumsy I lost my balance, I tipped overboard, I let out scream but it was muffled by the water.<br>"Sarah?" I heard justin shout. I came up from the water laughing, surprisingly the water wasn't even cold, it was luke warm.  
>"Are you okay?" Justin said concerned.<br>"I'm better than okay! infact I'm great!" I couldn't stop laughing, I think I'm high on happiness, I thought popped into my head.  
>"Hey, justin can you help me up?" I put my hand out for him to take, he took my hand, I pulled it forward so he fell into the water.<br>"Ahh-" his voice was cut off like mine from the water. He came up from the water gasping for air. I looked back up to the sky, to see the beautiful fireworks and all the amazing and vibrant colours they were letting out. I felt justin come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, I enjoyed the peacefulness, but I was also enjoying the loudness of the fireworks, all a sudden, it started to pour down with rain, I wasn't really bothered, in fact it was nice because it wasn't the 'freezing cold' rain, it was the 'it's raining so much I'm not bothered that I'm getting drenched' type of rain, it just added to the effect of this amazing night, justin and I both got back into the boat, drenched. Justin rowed back to the beach we walked along the beach talking, still getting drenched by the rain, and still being mesmerised by the fireworks, when all of a sudden justin stopped and turned to face me, he let go of my hands but instead he cupped my cheek.  
>"I was just thinking...our first kiss wasn't on good terms...maybe we should forget about that..." He said, his eyes concentrated on me.<br>"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused. He chuckled at how slow I was.  
>"This..." He leaned into me and our lips met...I wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I've always wanted to be kissed in the pouring rain, but I've got my own fireworks aswell! Call me cheesy but I don't care. I bet you can't say you were kissing JUSTIN BIEBER in the POURING RAIN with FIREWORKS!<br>I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now!


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Justin's POV

I pulled away from Sarah and I beamed at her. I took her hand, putting it around her front and placing it on her shoulder.  
>We walked up the beach, and sat by the rocks, watched the fireworks. Sarah leaned her head on my chest, and she closed her eyes, she looked beautiful and peaceful.<br>"Thank you justin, it's been amazing tonight." She said smiling.  
>I closed my eyes just listening to the fireworks.<br>I opened my eyes, because the sun was shining in my eyes.  
>Shoot!<br>I looked at my phone.  
>10:30<br>We fell asleep!  
>I shook sarah awake, her eyes fluttered open.<br>"Why is it so light...did we fall asleep!" She said her voice going up a couple octaves by the end of her sentence.  
>"Yeah we did, we really need to get home...now." I stood up taking her hand. I got my phone and rang kenny.<p>

Phone conversation:  
>Justin: hey kenny can you come and pick me and sarah up please?<br>Kenny: where have you been all night? We've all been worried sick!  
>Justin: sorry, we kinda fell asleep...we are still on the beach, just come as soon as possible.<br>Kenny: I'll be down in 5  
>I hung up. And looked toward sarah, she still looked a bit tired.<br>"Are you still tired?" I asked concerned, brushing my knuckles under her eyes.  
>"Just a tad." She said brushing it off.<br>I bent down and looked at the sand, I wrote big letters into the sand:

JUSTIN LOVES SARAH!

I heard sarah giggle behind me she came and knelt down beside me and wrote:

SARAH LOVES JUSTIN!

"Aww, look at that...you guys are so soppy! It's cute." I jumped to the sound of kenny's voice.  
>"Hey kenny." I said doing our handshake.<br>Sarah and I quickly took a picture of the writing in the sand on our phones, I set the picture as my wallpaper.

Sarah POV

I took a picture of the writing then I put it as my wallpaper. Justin took my hand and lead me to the car.  
>I sat down in the range rover, justin came and sat down next to me. He was beaming the whole car ride.<br>"What's with the smile?" I said curious.  
>"Oh, just last night." I don't know how but he was smiling more now. I leant my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, letting time pass. In no time justin was opening the car door for me. I took his hand and walked into my house. We walked into the sitting everyone was talking.<br>"Where have you two been!" Pattie and my mam said with worried expressions on their face.  
>"We kind of fell asleep...on the beach..." Justin said smiling sheepishly.<br>"why didn't you text us we were worried sick! God knows what could've happened to you two and with justin being famous and all." My dad started off his rant..oh god, here we go. He be going hours with this.

2 weeks later.

Sarah's POV

It's been 2 weeks since my first date with justin. We've been on 2 since then, and it's our 4th date tonight. I was now sitting on my bed debating what to wear, it was between casual: My light blue skinny jeans, purple top and a jacket or dressy: A blue floral dress and some Tom's. Hmm...I think I'll just go with casual this time.  
>I got dressed and did my hair. Curled it and just let it flow.<br>I looked at my phone to check the time it was 5:45 justin was picking me up at 6:00. I walked downstairs. I said a long winded goodbye to my mam and dad and then I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door with a huge smile on my face, I swung the door open, he stood there with his trademark hairstyle, black skinny jeans, plain white top and a leather jacket and his black supras. Something behind him caught my eye, I looked and my jaw dropped to the floor. There was a white Lamborghini in my drive.  
>"Woah...i-is that your c-car" I asked in awe.<br>"Yeah, she's great to drive." He said smiling widely. Justin walked me towards the car and opened the door for me.  
>"Can I drive it?" I asked excitedly.<br>"Umm, I would say yes but I would like to get to the cinema in one piece, and not wrapped around a tree." He said smiling sweetly, quickly shutting the car door and ran around the other side so I couldn't hit him.  
>"I'm not that at driving am I?" I said with puppy dog eyes.<br>"Well...on our last date, I let you drive home, and instead of hitting the break you pressed accelerate..." He said looking at me trying not to laugh.  
>"hey! it was dark! I couldn't see the pedals!" I couldn't help but laugh aswell.<br>"You're not meant to be looking at the pedals you are meant to be looking out windscreen for the on-coming traffic...so you don't crash." He unable to control his laughter.  
>"Okay, okay, I get it I shouldn't be aloud to drive on the road ever again. What are we going to see at the cinema?" I said looking towards justin who was practically in tears of laughter.<br>"Umm...we could go and see The Vow? We'll go get something to eat first" He said looking to me for approval.  
>"Yeah, that's fine with me." I said smiling. We drove to the restaurant first, it was a lovely restaurant and it was very peaceful which is what I liked. We talked about things like what justin wanted to with his career, he wanted to do another tour some time this year or next and a world tour the year after and maybe a new album. A thought that never occured to me, came to my mind. Soon enough justin would be going on tour leaving everything here for months on end. But the thing that bothered me the most, for months on end he would be leaving me. <p>


End file.
